Waiting For Two
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: DeixSaku! Two workers at a restauraunt meet each other halfway after two incidents bring one to her knees. With the help of a waiter, one waitress won't have to worry about being stuck anymore. DeidaraxSakura! Short oneshot, hope ya enjoy! :D


**Waiting For Two**

**Ok, Goody-chan here with yet another DeixSaku fic for all of ya! I hope that you like Deidara and Sakura as a couple because; well…that's the only couple and reason for this oneshot in the first place! *shrugs* Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Normal Point of View

The sound of racing footsteps upon her roof awoke her as she sat up groggily, glaring at her alarm clock which read three thirty in the morning. Casting aside her cover and pushing herself off her bed, she shuffled over to her window, bare feet scooting across the floor.

She pushed open the unlocked window and looked up, only to have something wet plop onto her upward face. A scowl worked its way quickly onto her frosted pink features, obviously frustrated at the inconvenience.

A gentle hand wiped the sticky substance off her face, turning her palm towards the moonlight she was met with a very irksome realization that almost made her blood boil.

'_Paint…the bastards.' _Sakura Haruno, a twenty year old waitress at a local Konoha restaurant, seethed. Undeniably, she was not amused by having her home vandalized on its exterior.

She wasted no time in racing to the stairs, leading downward to the living room where she paused to grab a flashlight out of a cabinet before rushing out the door, flashlight beaming upward.

The pink-haired adult was met with a scene that obviously left her both dumbstruck and pissed off all the more. The phrase, 'Selfish Whore' was gleaming in wet paint across the entire right side of her rooftop.

Sakura gaped at how atrocious people were with their absolute disregard and no morality whatsoever. She hefted a loud, obnoxious sigh as she cursed under her breath at how she had to pay rent on a now defaced home which she surely would have to replace the damaged area.

Stomping back inside, she snatched the phone from its console and dialed the local police department's number to report the incident to the sheriff.

"Yes, okay…yeah, I'll be here when you come. Thank you, officer." She gratefully stated, hanging up the phone which a now much calmer force.

She bit her bottom lip in concentration, thinking about who would call her such a name as a selfish whore. Thinking of no one in particular she flicked on the lights of her kitchenette and met with an even more grotesque sight.

She groaned before stomping her foot in agitation and snarling her teeth. Not only had the intruders ruined her roof's shingles but also had wrecked the interior of her kitchen.

With the all-too familiar blue paint splatter now dried, another message was sprayed onto her cabinetry and the wall. This time the phrase, 'Pink-haired slut.' She winced internally at all the negative attention she must've drawn from someone.

"I can't believe this shit…" Sakura muttered, walking closer to the disaster area in distaste. She placed her finger across a splotch of the cerulean substance, pondering over if the paint was removable by water or alcohol with disturbing the original wooden finish.

'_There's no way in hell I can afford to replace all of this, even working five days a week.'_ The thought almost deafening with the increasingly large possibility of having to take on a second job in order to make up for the damage, already knowing that the perpetrator would most likely go uncaught.

She looked over at the cracked kitchen door, otherwise known as the entryway into her small home. The Haruno girl just shook her head in disbelief once again before cranking up the coffee maker and sitting at the table waiting for the cup to be perked.

The growing sense of how long the day was going to turn out lying heavily on her shoulders as many names began to filter through her mind…

* * *

"Hey, Haruno, yeah. Heard your house got busted into last night and alotta graffiti. Nothing was stolen, was there, yeah?" A fellow waiter and long time friend, Deidara asked concerned.

All he got as a response was a shake of a head and a turned back as her small frame retreated, carrying a water pitcher towards the back of the restaurant. He frowned at her lack of interest in his concern for her.

Then again, he wouldn't really want to talk about it either, knowing of how she had already been struggling to pay the monthly bill on the place.

The blonde shrugged it off nevertheless, pushing the thought to the back of his mind as he concentrated on serving the couple at the table he was assigned to.

He nodded at everything they ordered as he scrawled out each thing quickly looking at the small notepad before saying a quick, "be at your assistance soon, yeah." And going down the aisle towards the kitchen to deliver the order.

Deidara casted a sideways glance in the direction of the pinkette, unsure of how he could brighten up her day even though it was unnecessary. His sapphire orbs met with emerald for a moment before they both went on their way.

The work day was slow and her shift seemingly even more of a drag than its usual sluggishness. Refill after refill of sweet tea, asking if they wanted ice, sliding lemon wedges into the glasses of water…it was so continuous and much overdid for her liking.

Deidara felt the same way too; inwardly sighing at each time he was asked his opinion on certain dishes, the quality of the lobster, how the side dishes were prepared…everyone having the same, un-unique questions.

From twelve to eight they done the same rituals; laying down plate after plate, glass after glass, retrieving them also. If it weren't for the spontaneity of their casual tips into their pockets, it would be even more unpleasant.

* * *

As it rounded towards the eight o' clock, signaling the end of their shift finally. Both parties, Deidara and Sakura met their freedom by walking quickly to the door, knowing that they were finally released from the hot, dim-lit eatery.

However, feeling compelled to be of some assistance to the pink-haired girl, he caught up with her and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder while walking in stride next to her.

A small smile graced her features as she rolled her eyes at his relaxed attitude. He just beamed his usual lopsided grin while rubbing his neck.

"What's with you anyways? Aren't you going off to meet up with Sasori or whatever?" She said, not sure if his sympathy was superficial or actually sincere.

"Ah, Danna can wait; I'm a bit more interested in you, yeah." He said nonchalantly, trying to hide the redness working its way up his neck at how easily his message could be misperceived.

Though, Sakura didn't seem to notice or perhaps not really care because she just kept walking side by side with the much taller man.

"You just wanna see the damn wreck of a house, don't you?" She deadpanned in a flat tone.

The sudden lack of further emotion kind of set the blonde male on edge for a moment since the Sakura he knew could easily have major mood swings.

"Hehe, yeah…" He chuckled nervously while looking down at the shorter, petite girl.

"Fiiine." The green-eyed female sighed, not really caring whether or not Deidara saw or not but actually wondering if he'd be a deceptive as to agree with the mystery person's remarks about her.

Her eyebrows creased together and her mouth drew itself into a fine line, a grimace that didn't flatter her at all in Deidara's opinion. He just watched her think as they walked alongside the sidewalk towards her home not far away.

When the duo arrived back at the side, Sakura was crushed beyond belief: Her house was burning! Flames were reaching above the phone lines the smoke hanging high in the air as two fire trucks worked in unison to put out the deadly flames.

Sprinting as fast as they could, Sakura and Deidara both raced up to the remnants of her home with appeared as a skeleton of its original form.

The girl couldn't help prevent the tears from bubbling up in her eyes, falling down her flustered yet pale cheeks. She would've never thought that her home, the only place she had left to go to would be at its knees.

The blonde quickly embraced the distraught Sakura as she sobbed while sputtering out incoherent words saying that she had nothing left, everything she had was in the damned house.

They were soon approached by the lead firefighter, Kiba Inuzuka who personally knew the girl from high school. He frowned at being the one who had to deliver the already obvious news to her.

"Umm, Sakura…" He began, his hands stiffly at his side, "We found evidence of arson at the sight of your home…it seems as though the earlier incident of the paint on your roof and some extra ignition was discovered outside your window. At this point we're almost sure that this is an arson case, perhaps a continuation of the damage already done to your home…"

This news only seemed to dishearten the girl more, the fact of knowing that someone really had a grudge against her for some unknown reason fresh on her mind as she tried to mentally figure out what she would do next.

The two men with her could only stand in understanding silence, sympathizing at how hard this must be taking a toll on her. Kiba just said a quick apology before returning to the rest of his team who had finally slayed the impending flames threatening some of the surrounding houses.

Deidara however just stayed by her side, whispering comfortable words to her, saying everything was going to be alright.

As these words met her ears, she lifted her flushed and tear-stained face from his chest, looking at him with teary emerald eyes.

"How would you know?" She inquired, staring right into his eyes.

They had known each other all through high school and worked together for nearly four years so they both were familiar with each other and trusted one another.

Deidara sighed, contemplating momentarily what he could possibly say the ease her misery. After a minute, a determined look spread across his face; a confident gleam in his eyes.

"Because, Sakura-chan, you have me." The golden haired guy stated with the upmost sincerity and respect toward the broken girl in front of him.

She just wrapped her arms around him and melted into his embrace, sure that he would hold her; support both of them.

* * *

They never did find out who actually committed the crime against the single Haruno girl and it didn't really make much of a difference now because despite everything that the criminal had done, he had actually brought the two together.

Yeah, they both still worked as a waitress and a waiter but they were no longer single, in fact, they were married. Maybe, just maybe those series of unfortunate attacks upon Sakura had brought a realization to both of them.

They might still have to place plate after plate, glass after glass, dish after dish, to the customers but now, the waiting of tables didn't seem nearly as relentless upon the two. Whenever their gazes meet, sapphire on emerald, they were both certain that each had the other's back.

* * *

**Okay, sooo, this is just a small fic that I decided to do at the drop of a hat cuz I felt that impulse to write. I know, "yay, she actually feels motivated to write!" *cheers from audience* So, yeah! It took me bout an hour to write since the plot kinda developed as I went but, oh well! Time not wasted I guess!**

**So, review, fave, and check out some other of my DeixSaku stories in the profile! You know you want to! *gleaming, timid eyes***

**~~Goody-chan**

**:)**


End file.
